


up above the clouds

by lemon bars (snickerdoodlles)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlles/pseuds/lemon%20bars
Summary: Shouyou lets out a damning littlemewland Atsumu’s eyes rake back up the long line of Shouyou’s neck, glowing with sweat and a kaleidescope of neon lights, to where his mouth’s fallen open and he lets out the cutest little huffs as he takes all of Atsumu in.The lights are brighter in Tokyo, Atsumu thinks, mind fuzzy with lust and heart pounding in his chest.Shouyou's pretty sitting on Atsumu’s dick while draped only in neon lights, and Atsumu burns.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 501





	up above the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this tonight so its messy and unedited, but honestly ive had like 3 shots of rum--not enough to be tipsy, but plenty to lower any inhibitions. not a bad place to be for writing porn and finally getting some use out of the nsfw account tbh

Shouyou glows neon blue as he lowers himself on Atsumu’s lap, illuminated by the neon lights spilling in from outside their window. His head tips back as he brings himself down, cyan light flickering to a bright pink that lights his hair to a bloody halo and stripes across his swollen mouth. Orange flickers in with the pink and the spots follow down the trail of purple hickies Atsumu’s left down Shouyou’s front, and Atsumu smirks, pleased as a cat, as he follows the pattern he made with a jealous zeal earlier down to where his dick’s disappearing into Shouyou. Shouyou lets out this damning  _ mewl _ and Atsumu’s eyes rake back up the long line of Shouyou’s neck, glowing with sweat and a kaleidescope of neon lights, to where his mouth’s fallen open and he lets out the cutest little huffs as he takes all of Atsumu in.

_ The lights are brighter in Tokyo _ , Atsumu wonders mindlessly, mind fuzzy with lust and heart pounding in his chest. 

They’re not, not really. Osaka’s coated in just as many neon signs and invasive city lights as Tokyo, or any other big city. But here, this night, where they’re up high in a hotel room in the city center and the crackle of game winning adrenaline hasn’t fully left, the world is just that much more brilliant and sharp and Atsumu  _ burns _ .

Shouyou reaches the root of Atsumu’s cock and grinds against his hips, giggling hoarsely as Atsumu bucks against him with a soundless shout. Shouyou’s tight and hot around him, squeezing as he laughs at Atsumu’s expression slack with awe, an unintentional minx. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Shouyou,” Atsumu gasps like a dying man as Shouyou begins to ride him. His hands find Shouyou’s hips, strong fingers painting bruises on his sides as he helps him stay steady. The neon lights blur to swirls of candy colors and Atsumu licks his lips, gut hollow with hunger and lust. 

Shouyou grins and drags his hands down Atsumu’s chest, nails scraping little trails of lightning across his light soaked skin, then dragging across where Shouyou’s iron thighs melt against his hips and up to hook his fingers around Atsumu’s wrists. He slows down, more grinding than riding, and Atsumu can’t help his whine as he stares through the cyan haze of his eyelashes. Shouyou stares at him with an intensity normally reserved only for volleyball, and Atsumu bucks under the gaze helplessly, chest swirling and raging with emotions he refuses to put a name to.

“You’re so pretty,” Shouyou says breathlessly. His hands trail back down his hips to dance across Atsumu, calloused fingers mapping all the dips and lines of Atsumu’s chest, voice thick with wonder as though  _ Atsumu _ were the miracle in the room. Atsumu chokes, tongue abruptly thick and heavy, and he bucks under Shouyou’s weight, equally entranced by the shifting neon shadows splayed across Shouyou’s torso and the thick cords of his thighs. Bright yellow lights flashes through the room, dancing across Shouyou’s mussed curls like stars, and Atsumu chokes with want as Shouyou’s pace tips from heady to  _ maddening _ .

Atsumu endures another slow grind with slipping sanity before the lust lighting his nerves like fireworks becomes too much. He yanks Shouyou down against him, shivering as cool air changes to heated skin and wrecks his senses, so he can flip them over, pushing Shouyou down into the mattress, slipping back in with ease, and settling over him with his arms bracketing Shouyou’s head and  _ oh _ \--

Atsumu  _ likes _ this, likes how his form blocks off Shouyou from the flashing neon just outside, hoarding him away from the world all for only Atsumu to enjoy. The world narrows to just Shouyou, just him writhing with every thrust, just the sticky sweating skin sliding against his own, just the little pants and  _ ah _ s breezing across Atsumu’s face. Shouyou bites his lip abruptly, chewing it until it’s a bright pink of its own, and Atsumu growls at the thought of Shouyou hiding any part of this away, lowering himself to kiss him, harsh and messy, determined to get every moan and whine even if he’s swallowing them down himself. Shouyou follows eagerly, always up for a challenge, kisses turning demanding and impatient as they rut together and chase the orgasms building at the base of their spines. 

Shouyou arches abruptly, eyes flying open and flashing with a kaleidoscope of blue and pink and yellow that’s so achingly beautiful Atsumu feels himself go dumb with awe. His nails bite little crescents into the backs of Atsumu’s hands and his heels kick the backs of Atsumu’s thighs. “ _ There _ , there, again!”

Atsumu’s lost the angle after all that writhing, but he’s never been a quitter. Atsumu untangles one of his hands so he can slip it between them and grasp Shouyou’s slick dick. Shouyou lets out a strangled little whine at the extra sensation, keening and hitched breaths, and Atsumu’s insides smoulder as he dives in for another kiss, aching to taste those sounds against his lips. His body’s buzzing like a battery, coiled and ready to burst, but he forces the sensation away as he chases Shouyou’s pleasure.

“‘Tsumu,  _ ‘Tsumu _ ,” Shouyou whines happily, right before he tips over the edge with a high pitched keen. Atsumu fucks him through it, nerves sizzling with satisfaction as Shouyou tangles the fingers of his free hand in Atsumu’s hair and gasps for him to cum, laughing breathlessly as Atsumu does just that. 

They lay there, chests heaving as they come down, soaked in bright lights, sweat, and satisfaction. “Holy shit,” Shouyou says against Atsumu’s jawline. His eyes are glazed and half-lidded from his orgasm, his normal intensity finally tempered to a mushy afterglow. Atsumu laughs, vaguely sheepish, as he pushes up higher on his elbows, not wanting to crush Shouyou beneath his weight. Shouyou pouts adorably, all the more entrancing as neon lights spill back over him between the gaps Atsumu makes. He tugs weakly at Atsumu’s side, once, twice, before letting his hand fall back to his stomach with a little  _ hmph _ .

Atsumu chuckles hoarsely. He’d love to sink back down into Shouyou’s warmth, but he’s just as likely to sink down and pass out into a suffocating weight, so he holds himself over Shouyou and tries not to look too pleased that Shouyou’s a happy mess under him.

Shouyou closes his eyes to Atsumu’s gaze, a little smile curling his lips, and he hums tunelessly as he trails his hand up to the top of his stomach. “Feels like you’re up here,” Shouyou says thoughtlessly, smile growing and a contented hum escaping him, and  _ well _ .

Thank god they’re still young, Atsumu thinks as he descends again.

**Author's Note:**

> atsumu thirst fic is GETTING to me, i haven't felt the need to write smut in ages. then i came across a smut prompt and this and 50 other half formed porns fell out ajdsjdfjfd. now the question is will i ever finish them and if i do, do i bundle them up into one easily scrolled past ball of shame or their own separate things of nonsense lmao
> 
> btws feel free to request things. i promise nothing, but there's always a chance it strikes a cord in me or with something i've already started, thereby encouraging me to finish. tbh i super love heavy smooch fics if anyone's down for enabling those XD
> 
> [a smut prompt list im considering if anyone wants to request but needs a kick](https://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts)


End file.
